Ron's Inner Evils
by poverty-sucks
Summary: When Ron is overcome by his thirst for greatness he becomes a danger to everyone by becoming a weapon Voldemort needs,now only his friends can save him from him self.
1. The Dream

**This will hopefully get better! I made it kinda like opening of HP4 on purpose! Chapters will get longer! Flame if you must**.  
  
A dark, elegant room decorated with silver and emerald snakes was just two steps away from the hall the boy was standing in. he stepped into the room, he wasn't sure why he did it, but he thought...yes he was meeting someone here. But who was he meeting anyway? Someone important probably. And rich to, judging by the sheer size and decor of the large room the boy was standing in.  
But where was he?  
_You are a guest in my mind_, said a voice inside the boy's head. the voice was high and cold. He had never heard it before.  
_ I invited you here to make an offer, a chance to be greater than you ever imagined...But I need you to help me_. The voice stopped speaking and the boy was filled with excitement. A chance to be great? To outshine anyone he ever knew or dreampt of being...he'd do anything.  
"What kind of help?" The boy asked, his heart pounding faster by the minute. this voice was oddly persuasive and he couldn't help but believe every word it said to him.  
_ You know things that I wish to know, see things I wish to see...Let me dwell within your soul..._ implored the voice  
The boy felt a red flag go off inside his head. This sounded suspisious to him, why would someone want dwell in his boring old soul? But then, as if the voice had sensed his hesitation it began speaking again, drowning all the boy's doubts.  
_ It's a simple spell, you need just to touch something and the power will be yours... you will know it when you see it...now say you will?  
_ The boy had a strange thought go through his head that had something to do with his common sense but he dismissed it with a shake of his head. This was a dream anyway,he'd wake up in awhile to find himself insignificant again...he could be great in his dreams couldn't he?  
_Accept me into your soul to begin the spell, touch the scar to get the power you crave..._  
"Scar?"  
But at that moment a screetch sounded and the elaborate room dissapeared as Ron Weasley woke up.  
  
**I know it's really short but I'm on a time budget here! Oh, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE 'CAUSE I DIDN'T WRITE IT!there so do not sue me.PLEASE R&R! Flames welome. And this is the first Harry Potter fanfic I've written obviously so tell me what you think!**


	2. Jealousy

Hey, I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to SAR for reviewing! I really hope other people start reading this...Oh and I hope that you still think this story is good after reading it awhile...It might get weird. Also, Time between poss might be long since I'll never Know how long I'll have an ISP. Thank you!Oh Yeah! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, THE PLACES, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE! This part of the story will probably be pretty boring. Oh well...Better than OTHER fics I've read. 00000  
  
So we start-  
  
Ron woke with a start as his little owl, Pigwidgeon screetched.  
"Ron? Ron!" His mother's voice was calling him from downstairs.  
Ron ignored her for the moment and tried to remember his dream...there was a man...no, he didn't remeber. He never remembered his dreams. Ron suddenly realized that he was on the floor, wrapped in a tangle of blankets.  
"RON! GET YOUR LAZY CARCASS DOWN HERE NOW!" bellowed Mrs.Weasley  
Ron leapt up as if he had recieved an electric shock but, still wrapped in his bedclothes toppled over again. He was still stuggling to get free when Mrs. Weasley screamed at him again.  
"I'm coming, Mum!" yelled Ron, facedown on the floor.  
"In more ways than one, I'm sure." said a voice from the doorway. Ron looked up to find his elder twin brothers Fred and George smirking down at him. They didn't look as identical as they had a month ago. Fred had a long, narrow scar running across his cheek and George had one on his temple. Neither one of the twins had told Ron how they had got them.  
Scars.  
"What're you doing down there anyway?" Fred asked, walking over to Ron's stripped bed and sitting on it.  
"Not what you think," said Ron scowling as he finally disentangled himself from the cocoon of covers and straightening up. "What did Mum want?" He asked looking around for a shirt.  
"It's right here, Ron." said George tossing him his blue t-shirt before answering, "I dunno, reckon she wants you to get up. It's nearly three o'clock."  
"What?" yelped Ron incredulesly, scrambling into his jeans.  
"Yeah," said Fred nodding "Hermione's here too...she's been here since this morning." The twins shook their heads. "Consideration, that's what you need...tact, little bro."  
Fred stood up and streched. "Well, go greet you friend," he gave a mock curtsy. "George and I have a secret mission for the Order and then it's back to work for all of us." he said grinning at Ron. Ron had been working as a tester for the twins' new sweets to earn a little extra gold over the summer. Mrs. Weasley of coarse was kept in the dark about this, she was merely told that as brothers they needed time to bond...in the twins' bedroom..with the door locked -while Ron's screams of pain and the twins' laughter echoed through the house. But the gold was worth it. Fred and George paid quite well.  
"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" roared Mrs. Weasley. The three boys flinched and Ron tore out of the room and down the stairs.  
At the foot of the stairs however Ron stopped dead in his tracks and gazed at the small, hallway mirror in horror.  
On his nose, cruelly visible amoung his freckles was a large, disgusting pimple. It was so red that it looked purple...and there! There were three more on his cheeks!  
Ron was just about to run back upstairs to yell at the twins for not helping him and to demand that they magic them off, when Hermione spotted him. With a shreik, she leapt across the kitchen and seized him in hug.  
"Oh Ron, it's so good to see you again!" said Hermione releasing him. She looked basicially the same, a bit paler than last time though.  
"You saw me just last week," mumbled Ron going red and trying to cover his blemishes.  
Hermione smiled sadly. " I know, it's just that...After what happend to Sirius..." she looked away. "You never know when or if you'll see your friends again."  
Mrs.Weasley clicked her tongue and bustled over to the table with a plate of sandwiches. Her eyes were strangley bright when she motioned for Ron and Hermione to sit at the table.  
"Now Hermione dear, you musn't think of that right now," she said patting Hermione's hair down. "Sirius would want you to be ejoying your holidays."  
Hermione sighed as she picked at her sandwich and nodded. Ron said nothing, there was really nothing he could say that would console anyone, least of all himself.  
"Better make sure you don't mention Sirius in front of Harry." he said stuffing a turkey sandwich in his mouth. "He's likely to throw a right tantrum."  
Before Ron could reflect on his words, he felt a rush of pain in the back of his head as his mother wacked him with her spatula. He turned to her reproachfully and saw her glaring angrily at him.  
"You have no idea Ron," she said, her voice quivering with rage. "No idea what so ever what it's like to live without your parents and than lose the closest thing you've ever had to a parent."  
She glared at him disgustedly before continuing, "That's not even to mention what he went through with those Muggles he lives with, or watching the Diggory boy die, witnessing You-Know-Who's rebirth or any of the of the other foul things he's gone through!" Mrs. Weasley spat.  
Ron stood up, he was sick of it. Sick of Harry being the Golden Boy, the one everyone loved. Saint Potter. He could hear Hermione whisper something to him but he didn't care.  
"Well that just makes you adore him even more, doesn't it?" he shouted at her, not caring about the consequences. "If he's so wonderful why don't you just keep him!" with that said Ron stomped back up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Mrs. Weasley looking bewilderdly after him and Hermione looking sympathetic.  
Fred and George had left a round, magenta sweet and an instuction note on his bedside table. He ignored it and flopped down on his bed. Stupid people. Didn't they realize that Harry was normal? There was nothing really special about him besides tha fact that Voldemort hated him...Every else that happned to him was chance and Harry would have never survived if it hadn't been for his and Hermione's help.  
Just as Ron's envy was taking controll of his thoughts, there was a soft knock at his door.  
"Go away!" snarled Ron, his thoughts still rather dark.  
But his door opened anyway and Ron looked up as Hermione entered and shut the door quietly behind her. Immediatly Ron felt a flash of regret slide through him at the sight of Hermione's gentle expression. Harry was his best friend afterall...he had to be there for him.  
"Ron?" said Hermione quietly tip-toeing to the bed. "Are you okay?  
Ron sat up and managed a small smile. He felt stupid and ashamed. He had behaved like a two-year-old that had been denined a cookie.  
"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." suddenly he remebered his pimples and ducked his head into his bright orange pillow.  
"Er...What are you doing, Ron?" asked Hermione sounding amused, puzzled and bewildered all at once. She got to her knees and tried shoving the pillow away from Ron's face.  
"I'm just...you know, making sure it's clean." Ron realized immediatly how stupid he sounded.  
"I can't understand a word your saying.." then Hermione gave a mighty tug and wretched the pillow from Ron.  
He glared back at her, daring her to laugh at the disfigureing blemishes. Hermione however, said "Ohh.." softly and ran from the room.  
"They can't be that bad!" Ron muttered to himself as he felt his nose.  
Suddenly Hermione came tearing back into the room and tossed Ron a small bottle labeled: "Polly's Pimple Popper"  
"There you go," she said cheerily as if it were her job to pass out skin products. "I hope you don't plan on staying up here all day. Harry's arriving later..." she trailed off and looked at Ron nervously as he rubbed the pimple creme on his nose. (It was clear and worked immedidatly)  
"I'm glad," said Ron firmly, more to himself than Hermione. "I was just...being stupid down there."  
Hermione smiled and took his hand gently. "I know you get jealous sometimes but you know, if it wasn't for you I don't think Harry would be able to be brave. Your his backbone."  
Ron hardly heard a word she said, he had a strange swooping sensation in his stomach from the moment Hermione took his hand.  
"Yeah," he heard himself say "I know, just sometimes..."  
"I know. Don't worry about it." They both stood up stood up.  
"I'd better go down and apologize to Mum." said Ron sighing. He trudged down the stairs to talk to his mother and wait for Harry.  
  
Well That's it for this chapter...I know it was rather light but the story will get darker as Ron's jealousy gets stronger. Yes, I believe Ron and Hermione should hook up, but that's not what this story is about, it's more of a side thing. Sorry that this chapter sucked but I'm trying to write a bazillion fics at once. STUPID STUPID STUPID! That would be me. (sigh..what would Auntie Tara do...) Oh, and I must tell you that I recently had an accident..with a knife...stabbing my butt...I'm sorry to tell this but it's the most interesting thing that's happened to me this summer...(sigh) 


End file.
